We are studying the in vitro patterns of sensitivity to antineoplastic agents and the mechanisms of resistance of human tumors to anticancer drugs. In particular, these studies are being performed on human ovarian cancer cells using both fresh human ovarian cancer cells and established human tumor cell lines. Since few established human ovarian cancer cell lines are available, we are in the process of establishing human ovarian cancer cell lines and defining the essential growth requirements for these cells. Drug sensitivity studies are performed using a clonogenic assay. The mechanisms of resistance are being examined at a cellular level and are examining drug transport and metabolism.